


Monster Mash: Byrd Man

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Monster Mash [1]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Monster Lovers, Original Work, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Blood, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Erotica, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Happy Ending, Human/Monster Romance, Love, Monsters, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: An ongoing series of terato one-shots, part 1 features a mysterious Byrd Man





	Monster Mash: Byrd Man

Claire lightly drummed her fingers against the desk and her leg bounced anxiously as she watched the last of her co-workers finish wrapping up their work and started getting ready to leave. She glanced up at the clock, which read eleven-thirty, and then her eyes darted back to the middle-aged woman’s cardigan draped back as she began stuffing her pastel pink thermos and matching lunch kit into a knitted shoulder bag. 

“Gosh, I’m exhausted,” Marie yawned, and she shot Claire a sleepy smile. “I don’t know how you do the night shift dearie.” 

“It’s not too bad, looking after everyone keeps me occupied.”

“I bet. Well, goodnight Claire. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Night Marie,” Claire called back and she swiveled around in her office chair, watching her walk away. The light echo of her shoes slowly faded away and yet Claire waited a few minutes more before she abruptly stood up from her desk and left the office. 

Her little black boots made no noise against the polished concrete floor as she rushed down the hall towards the surveillance room. Claire knew the layout of the research facility by heart now, having worked at Terato Inc for close to three years now. She was a biologist graduate turned monster caretaker and it was the best decision she ever made. 

Claire entered the surveillance room and plopped down in the chair. She nervously picked at the hole that was starting to form in the knee of her black stockings as she double-checked that all of the doors were locked, each camera was active and all of the creatures were accounted for. She smiled softly to herself as she spotted one enclosure in particular, the largest of them all. It rose up high above the ground with lots of air space, giving its inhabitants enough room to live out as much of its normal behavior as possible. It wasn’t perfect, but the employees did try their best to make living environments as pleasant and homely as possible. 

Tonight, Claire couldn’t see him, but it didn’t matter much. She idly chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes flicked around the screens to check one last time and then she brought up a control panel. It wasn’t technically an area she was supposed to be in, but thanks to her tech friend and fellow co-worker she was able to access areas that were otherwise forbidden her. Claire had done this on several occasions, but each time she bypassed certain permissions her heart raced wildly in her chest with both adrenaline and nerves. But the desire to see him made her push past her fear and continue to break the rules six months down the road from when they first met each other. 

Him. Even thinking about him sent a shiver down her spine and warmth flooded in certain places. She’d never felt so bad or so naughty in her entire life. Before, Claire thought herself a simple girl. A regular young woman with a nice stable job, fairly active sex life even if it was a little lackluster, and normal, typical hobbies. 

Not everyone wanted to spend their whole night babysitting a bunch of strange creatures but Claire thrived on it. She’d gotten to know a lot of the inhabitants just from feeding them at night and observing them when it was quiet and calm. Daytime was filled with activity, and stress levels would often get high but at night everyone seemed to relax and responded to Claire fairly warmly. 

_ Almost everyone, _ Claire chuckled internally as she glanced down at her forearm. The scar from a rather irritated Lizard-Woman they’d dubbed Paigey The Ragey was still rather fresh. But Claire hadn’t taken it personally and from that night on, she knew how to approach the sensitive girl differently. 

But that wasn’t the only thing Claire indulged in on her nightly rounds, although you’d never know it just by looking at her. To everyone she worked with on the one day shift out of the week, Claire was an average girl, perhaps a tad on the reserved side but pleasant nonetheless. But at night, when she worked alone and was surrounded by strange and wonderful beings… she transformed. 

When all of her hacker steps were taken to ensure nobody would see them on the cameras the next day, Claire eagerly got up from her chair, straightened her skirt out and brushed the stray strands of her hair away from her face before she exited the surveillance room and started walking determinedly down the hall. Within a couple of minutes, she arrived outside a set of double metal doors. She held the badge that was strung on a lanyard around her neck up to the security scan on her right. It gave a loud beep and a green light went off as she reached for the door and pulled it open. It slammed shut behind her and Claire had to go through another set of doors before she entered into a massive room. Fencing made of impossibly durable material rose up many feet above Claire’s head, so far she almost couldn’t see where it ended in the dull light of the mood. It was a cloudless, rainless night for which she was grateful for. There were few sheltered areas since this enclosure was supposed to stimulate his home life as naturally as possible. How they managed to grow such large trees within the enclosure, Claire had no clue as she briskly wound her way past the thick trunks and entered a small clearing. 

On the far side of the clearing lay a huge mound of rocks almost the size of a small mountain. It was filled with all sorts of nooks and crannies, some of which she had explored with her companion and even a small cave. But what interested her the most was what was waiting for her at the very top. 

“You’re back.” 

A small puff of air left Claire’s lips and they spread into a huge grin as she turned around. Even in the darkness of night, it was easy to see his form and it never failed to take her breath away. 

“You always say that Fane,” Claire pouted, and she crossed her arms, feigning hurt. “As if you think I wouldn’t come back.” 

Fane laughed a low rumble deep in his chest and the feathers that covered almost every inch of him rustled lightly as he stepped closer. Claire craned her neck, straining to gaze up at into his bright yellow orbs as the handsome creature towered many feet taller than her. 

“You look extra pretty tonight,” Fane mused, and he reached up to gently stroke Claire’s arm with one clawed hand. 

“I never wear skirts, but I decided to take a chance tonight.”

“I like it, but I can’t promise your stockings will stay intact.” 

Claire blushed as Fane shuffled closer, pulling her into his arms. Even though they'd been seeing each other for a few months now he never failed to make her feel like the most special girl in the world. 

“Is that a promise, or a threat?”

“Whatever you want it to be,” Fane cooed, his voice soft like silk as his feathered arms encircled around her, drawing Claire in by her waist. 

Claire leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could never get over just how soft his body was. Most of him was covered in a layer of small feathers that felt just like a baby birds. This gave way to longer, more dense feathers that looked much like hair and a crown of feathers surrounded his sharp, human-like features. Fane’s eyes were also birdlike, but his lips were much like a human’s and his nose was sharp and strong, flanked by deliciously sharp cheekbones and a square jaw. 

Fane’s colors were magnificent as well. Claire remembered the first time she’d seen Fane when he came to the facility. His feathers were a mixture of warm earthy tones of brown, black and yellow. Seeing him fly for the first time, his powerful wings stretched out as he soared high above her head had taken her breath completely away. 

“Claire, what are you thinking about?” 

Claire had been hugging Fane, her cheek pressed against his and she blinked as her thoughts dissipated and she was brought back to the present. 

“Oh, nothing really,” she laughed as she pulled back, and she smiled when Fane brushed his lips across her cheek. 

Fane made a noise in his throat as if to protest but he wasted no time in hoisting her into his arms. Claire squealed and clenched her arms tighter around his neck as Fane crouched down low, spread his wings and took off from the ground. The wind swirled around her, whipping hair and feathers as they floated into the air. Fane effortlessly flew high into the sky, or as high as the enclosure allowed him. Claire’s breath was completely stolen as she blinked rapidly against the wind while gazing around them, and she spotted Fane’s comfortable nest resting atop the highest peak of the cliffs. He gentle coasted over to it and landed, his clawed feet scraping lightly against the rocks. 

“I remember how scared you were the first time I did that,” Fane mused, his voice like warm caramel as he walked towards his nest. 

It was a massive mound of carefully arranged sticks and twine and although it looked uncomfortable, Fane had paired it with many layers of soft blankets that the employees had provided him and it was soft as a cloud. 

“Terrified you mean,” Claire teased, and she sighed softly as Fane lowered her down onto the blankets. 

Fane smiled, his warmth contagious as he tucked his wings closer together and laid beside her. Claire smiled back, and for a moment they were silent as they stared at one another; Claire’s hands gently stroking his soft, fluffy chest while Fane lightly cupped his cheek, careful of his sharp claws on her delicate skin. 

“You look like something is troubling you tonight.” 

“Does it?” Claire replied quietly, and she glanced down at his chest for a moment. 

Fane nodded, and he leaned in closer, his sharp nose gently nudging against her cheek before he tipped her chin towards him and planted a kiss on her soft lips. 

“You know you could tell me, right? I care about you, Claire.” 

“Fane…” 

Claire’s chest swelled with emotion, and she knew she couldn’t keep anything from the keen-eyed Fane. She sighed for a moment, her brows furrowed together as she felt him lightly running his fingers through her thick hair. 

“I’m just… I worry about you.”

“Me?”

“You can’t be happy here, Fane. You don’t deserve to be locked up like this. None of you do and I just… the more I get to know you, the worse I feel.” 

“Claire, you know the alternative to being in here is very bleak, right?”

“I know,” Claire mumbled, and she sighed again, breathing in Fane’s woodsy scent as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

“I’m alright for now,” Fane added, his voice firm and reassuring. 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes Claire, I am sure.” 

Fane wanted to take her sadness away. He tilted his body so his feathers engulfed Claire entirely and kissed her deeply. Claire slipped her arms around his neck, her slender limbs almost getting lost in a sea of his thick brown feathers as they embraced. A fire erupted inside of them, as their breaths came out in short, ragged gasps the longer they kissed. Claire could feel Fane’s talons lightly brushing against her hip as he pulled her closer; their bodies pressing firmly against one another. Even with all that padding, Claire could feel his arousal clear as day as their thighs molded together. Her mouth parted open slightly, inviting Fane in, and he eagerly slipped his tongue against hers as the embrace grew even more heated. 

“Mmm,” Fane moaned against her lips, and he tipped his head, trailing kisses down the curve of her jaw. “You’re so soft, so warm…” 

Claire smiled as he pulled away to gaze down at her. 

“Make love to me Fane,” Claire purred, and she gently clenched handfuls of his feathers with both hands, tugging him down so she could kiss him. “Take me.” 

“God, you’re so sexy.” 

In an instant, Fane’s massive body was on top of her. Both of his giant claws rested on either side of Claire’s face and she gazed up at him with a sultry smile as a shiver ran down her spine. The way he was looking at her like she was something he wanted to eat right up made her feel indescribable. 

Claire sucked in a deep breath as Fane’s kisses traveled down the curve of her neck, and she arched it for him, allowing him greater access. She closed her eyes, her breath coming out in short little puffs as her arousal was stirred tenfold, sending a burning flame shooting up from the pit of her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed and twitched sharply as she suddenly felt his hand between her thighs. His thumb expertly rubbed her through the thin material of her panties and Claire let out a soft moan as she trembled beneath him. 

“Hnnh, Fane,” Claire whimpered, and she buried her hands into his thick neck feathers as he gently nibbled her sensitive skin. 

Fane chuckled, his voice laughter vibrating against her neck. He pulled away for a moment, leaning back on his thick, muscular thighs. They felt human besides the features that covered them, but the further down you travel the more bird-like his anatomy becomes. Starting from his shin and ending with clawed feet, Fane was unmistakably monstrous, but Claire lived for it. 

“I don’t want to rip your pretty blouse,” he said, with a small tilt of his head. 

“Oh, you’re so considerate,” Claire laughed, and she hastily began unbuttoning her shirt. 

Within a minute her blouse, bra, shoes, and skirt were tossed aside. Claire didn’t care about the stockings; they were already ripped in the knee and Fane had shown great interest in them. She wore a pair of thin black panties beneath the stockings and Fane teased the hem with one claw as he once again leaned down, engulfing Claire in his giant feathered body. 

Claire gasped as she felt Fane’s hot mouth on her breast. She knew he was showing great restraint, and she appreciated his attention to detail. The first time they had had sex, Claire had ended up with a few too many bruises and it wasn’t nearly as long as she would have liked. But little by little, he was learning new ways to pleasure her and was eager to explore every facet of their lovemaking. It only made him more endearing, and Claire let out another moan as Fane once again began rubbing her through her panties. 

“Fane,” Claire gasped, and she panted for air. “Fane, I need… I need you please…” 

“Do you?” Fane replied, and he looked up her with the most charming smirk. 

“Please,” Claire whimpered. 

“I like it when you beg for me.” 

Before Claire could even speak Fane grasped her arm and rolled her onto her belly. She let out a small gasp in surprise but it quickly dissolved into a whimper as he grasped her hair with one clawed hand and tugged lightly. 

“Spread your legs, Claire. Show me your cute little ass.” 

Claire was practically vibrating with excitement. She was unused to Fane speaking to her like that and it was a huge turn on. She immediately shifted her legs so they were spread further apart and arched her back, lifting her ass into the air for Fane, who let out a low coo of approval. 

“Does that turn you on, Claire? Your smell is intoxicating, I’m drowning in it.”

“Yes,” Claire moaned, and she shivered as she felt Fane’s claws dancing across her butt. “Yes, I l-like it a lot.” 

Fane grinned, spurred on by his little lover’s reaction, and he hooked one talon around the hem of Claire’s strange leg contraptions. The stocking melted like butter, creating a huge gap in the sheer material. The thin g-string of her thong presented her plump, round butt to Fane in a way that drove him wild. 

He practically salivated as he gently rubbed them for a moment with the palm of her hand, and his mind whirled as he still clenched her hair. Claire was a writhing mess beneath him, squirming and breathing heavily as she anticipated what he’d do next. 

“Do you like to be spanked, Claire?” 

“Do I… fuck, do I ever,” Claire moaned. “Spank me, Fane.”

“What’s the magic word?” 

“Please!” 

A loud slapping noise echoed around them as Fane smacked one of Claire’s asscheek. Her reaction was instant and priceless. 

“Fuck!” Claire cried out, and she whimpered as the slightly painful sting washed over her entire body, but it was completely overridden by the pleasure it brought her. She trembled as she waited anxiously for another one. 

Fane’s eyes widened as he soaked in the sight of Claire’s ass, impressed with just how pink it could turn with one spank alone. He quickly leaned in, trailing his lips down the curve of Claire’s spine as he rubbed her butt for one long moment, and then he spanked her again. 

“Do you like that, Claire? Tell me.” 

“I l-love it,” Claire whimpered, her breath coming out in short, quick gasps. “I love it!” 

Having Claire squirming beneath him so sensually and vulnerable almost tipped Fane over the edge. He spanked her a third time, and then a fourth before it was too much for him to resist. He shuffled forward, gently grasping Claire’s hips as he parted the string of her panties aside, allowing him access to her dripping wet cunt. 

Claire’s face was pressed into the blankets, her eyes squeezed closed and she clenched the bedding with closed fists as she trembled beneath him. Her knees felt weak, but the moment she felt his thick, tapered cock teasing her slick lips she let out a moan and arched her back, grinding into him. 

“Are you ready, Claire?”

“Yes, yes yes,” Claire cried out, and she gasped as Fane tightened his hold on her hair. “Fuck me, Fane!” 

Fane thrust once, entering Claire in one go. She cried out as his massive cock effortlessly stretched her, filling her like no other man could ever achieve. Fane was lost in the feeling of Claire, her cunt wrapped around him so tightly it almost tipped him over the edge every time they fucked. He let out a loud animalistic cry and desperately grabbed at Claire’s small waist, not caring that he grabbed her roughly. His razor-sharp talons dug painfully into her soft flesh, but Claire was delirious from their lovemaking and could only whimper Fane’s name as she was overwhelmed with the intense pleasure of having a Byrd Man fuck her senseless. 

“Claire, Claire,” Fane moaned as he wildly thrust his hips. 

Droplets of blood dripped down Claire’s thighs but went unnoticed by either one as the couple got lost in the lust. Their cries echoed around them, bouncing off the rocks and reverberating in their ears. Fane snarled and thrust faster, his feathers rustling from the hurried movement. His hybrid cock was slightly ribbed, granting them greater pleasure. Claire slipped one hand between her legs, her movement jumpy and sporadic because of how hard Fane was fucking her. She reached up with one shaking hand to rub her clit, her moans increasing in volume as she felt herself rising to a crashing orgasm. 

“Fane… fuck!” Claire cried out as she suddenly came hard. 

Fane cried out as he felt Claire’s walls clenching around him and a moment later he came as well, his cum filling Claire so much it oozed out from between them, dripping down onto the blankets below them. 

“C-Claire… oh Claire,” Fane panted as he collapsed on top of her, his hips still thrusting weakly as he buried his face into her hair. 

Claire could hardly breathe as her face was pressed into the soft blanket. Fane’s feathers were so warm it felt like her skin was on fire but all she could do was gasp for air and tremble as she rode out the afterglow of her orgasm. 

“Wow…” Fane started, his voice a sleepy rumble as he slowly regained the ability to move. 

Claire chuckled weakly, letting out a small sigh of relief as he finally slid away from her. Freeing his cock left a hollow pit in her stomach and Claire rolled onto her side, not caring that she was drowning in a sea of Byrd cum or that her stockings were a tattered mess. She slid closer, her limbs felt like jelly, her hips ached and her butt was still stinging but she didn’t care. 

“Claire,” Fane mumbled as he gazed down at her through half-closed eyes. “I really messed you up this time.” 

“I wanted it,” Claire argued fiercely, and she leaned in to kiss his lips. “I want that again, and again…” 

Fane chuckled against her lips and kissed her back, his hand winding through her hair for a moment. 

“Even if I cut you?”

“Even so.”

“You’re so tolerant,” Fan teased, and he kissed the tip of her nose. 

“You’re so silly,” Claire replied, and she let out a small sigh of content as she laid her head against his feathered shoulder. 

“By the way, how long do you intend to keep letting the workers think you don’t speak English?”

Fane looked at her, his head tilted to the side, and the unmistakable bird-like mannerism of his blinking made her laugh. 

“A while longer, I’m having too much fun,” Fane replied, and he lightly squeezed Claire’s thigh. 

Claire smiled and closed her eyes. It only took a few moments for her to start drifting to sleep. Fane stayed awake a little while longer, gazing down at his tiny partner as she slumbered in his arms. In just a few short months Claire had become someone of great importance to him, and the once solitary being had no idea what to make of such emotions. 

But as he too started drifted to sleep, he couldn’t help but glance over at the forgotten lanyard tossed haphazardly aside with its employee keycard… 

**Author's Note:**

> 01/10/2020
> 
> In an attempt to be more user friendly I have separated each one shot into separate works. New one shots featuring a particular monster will be added in chapter style to that OC’s story to keep it grouped a bit. Hopefully this format is better! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
